1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display panel, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display panel utilizing connection lines with low resistance to provide electrical connection between the common electrodes of two adjacent sub-pixel regions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the improvement in liquid crystal display (LCD) technique, LCD panel has been prevalently used in consumer electronic products such as flat panel TVs, laptop PCs, and mobile phones. To improve the drawback of narrow view angle found in the conventional LCD panel, there has been proposed several kinds of wide view angle LCD panel such as fringe field switching (FFS) mode LCD panel. The FFS mode LCD panel is characterized by forming the common electrodes and the pixel electrodes on different planes/levels on an array substrate (also referred to as the thin film transistor substrate, TFT substrate). Furthermore, by forming an electrical field between the common electrodes and the pixel electrodes, the liquid crystal molecules are driven to realize wide view angle.
In the prior art, the common electrodes used in the conventional FFS mode LCD panel include transparent materials such as indium tin oxide (ITO). However, ITO possesses large resistance and thus the common signals are decayed during transmitting. Consequently, the displayed image suffers severer flicker problem in the central region of the FFS mode LCD panel than that in the peripheral region. As a result, the display quality is degraded.